


Sweat

by Innibis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innibis/pseuds/Innibis
Summary: It's been a long week





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Putting the blame squarely on recent conversations with other old school shippers that made me want to possibly start writing again after 72 years off, but in the meantime I'm moving stuff over from LJ. For posterity I guess? It was a miracle I remembered that account’s password. . .

It’s a swell of music without notes, rhythm without a drum, the beat of the inexorable tide as the moon compels its motions. In the dark, humid warmth, the waves advance and retreat, sliding over entwined, pale legs and sweetly curled toes.

 

The week had been difficult, leaving the bitter taste of a case solved, a monster apprehended, but too late. Paperwork filed, they had Apparated to their small summer cottage without a word.

 

As they move together in the sand, under the stars with the sea as their witness, Harry leans down to taste the sweat on Ron’s shoulder.


End file.
